Pokemon Emerald Adventures
by dbzf
Summary: New Coming Trainers May and Brendan have starting there pokemon adenture, friendship, and mabye something else...
1. Brendan's Arrival

-1Pokemon Emerald Adventures Chapter 1

The 10th Birthday of a trainer has come and gone and now Brendan is about to start his very own Pokemon journey. Brendan was still asleep in his bed from his birthday party that night.

He arose still tired and stretched. He looked over at the time. " It's 9:00 o clock, "9:00 O CLOCK!" He jumped from his bed and quickly and jumped in the shower.

"So, so late", He thought to himself. He hurried up, dried off and put his cloths on.

He ran down the stairs and seen his mom with his backpack and post card.

"Good morning Brendan", she said. "Hi mom", he said quickly. "I'm late so can I go now?"

"Sure", his mom said but before you go this arrived from your father. She gave him a package.

"From dad, form the Petalburg city?" He took the package and opened it.

"Wow, a match call" He said with excitement. "TWO!", He grabbed the other.

"Thanks Mom! He ran out. When he got out of the door he seen a beautiful girl. He stopped in his tracks.

" H-hi", he stammered. She seemed to be in deep thought, then she looked up at him and smiled.

" Hi, my name is May", She said while smiling.

"I-I'm Brendan", he stammered. "Wow she is so beautiful", He thought to himself.

" So are you starting you adventure two?" She asked. "Yeah", he replied.

" Well first we need some Pokemon", She said as she got up.

" Come to my dad's lab", she said. She started to pull him.

" Okay let's goOOOOOOOOOO!! She pulled him to the lab. They both walked in and seen a man In a white lab coat.

"Oh Hello May, who's your friend?" He asked her.

" Hi Dad, this Is Brendan!" She said as she pointed to him.

"Well, for starters I'm Professor Birch and I guess you want a Pokemon.

"Right!", Brendan said. He walked over two 6 Pokeballs.

" Here all the ones I have. He threw some Pokeballs out and all the Pokemon came out.

To see what Pokemon Brendan and May will choose read the next chapter titled: Starting There Journey.


	2. Starting There Adventure

-1Pokemon Emerald Adventures Chapter 2

Out came a Torchic, Mudkip, and Treecko, So which one will you take May? Professor Birch asked.

Um…..I'll take Mudkip, She said. I think I'll take Torchic, he said. Okay then, Professor Birch gave both of them there Pokemon and there Pokeballs.

" So May how about a Pokemon Battle? Brendan asked.

"Sure, May said. They all walked out to the battle field and prepared for the battle.

"Ready…..Set….START!!!!

"Go Torchic!!!! He threw the Pokeball and Torchic jumped out with energy.

"Go Mudkip!!!! She threw the Pokeball and her Mudkip hopped out with a burst of energy.

"Torchic us tackle. Brendan commanded. Torchic ran up to Mudkip with full speed.

"Dodge, Mudkip! Mudkip jumped up and dodged the attack.

"Now slam! While in the air Mudkip used slam and slammed into Torchic. Torchic slowly got up.

"Torchic, don't give up! Use tackle FULL POWER!!! Brendan commanded. Torchic ran towards Mudkip and hit it directly with full power. Mudkip was pushed back.

"Mudkip, use tackle!! Mudkip ran back towards Torchic and it was about to be over, when Brendan got in front of Torchic.

"This battle is over, Brendan said while seriously looking at May. He smiled "You win".

"Thanks for the use of The field Professor. Brendan called back his Torchic and left the lab. He got on his bike and rode off.

"Bye everyone!, Brendan shouted. He rode away. Soon May rode after him.

"Bye dad!, She said while waving. Soon Brendan rode by Team Rocket who was in the bushes.

"Hey who was that? James asked.

"Perhaps a new trainer, Jessie said Meowth seen May coming up on her bike.

"Hey here's someone and she has a Pokemon", Meowth said.

"Let's get her, Jessie said. They jumped out of the bushes and May stopped her bike.

"Huh? Who are you?", May said.

"Let us tell you who we are, Jessie said. "Pre Pare for Trouble", Jessie continued.

"Make it double", James said.

"To Protect the world from Devastation", Jessie Continued.

"To unite all people with in our Nation", James said.

" To denounce the evils of truth and love", Jessie Said.

"To extend out reach tot eh stars above", James said.

"Jessie!", Jessie said.

"And James!" James said.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light surrender now or pre pare to fight", Jessie and James said.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth said. Find out what Team Rockets does to May read the next chapter Titles: Brendan is back.


End file.
